


Kiss and Make Up

by twopinkcarnations



Category: Cheers (TV)
Genre: Crying, Drunkenness, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopinkcarnations/pseuds/twopinkcarnations
Summary: A drunken Norm can't stop telling Sam how much he loves Vera.





	Kiss and Make Up

“No, Sam. You don’t even understand.”

“Oh, trust me. I do.”

“No, really. I _love_ Vera! I love my wife!”

Sam laughs.

“Norm, you’ve already told me that twenty times since we left Cheers.”

“But it’s true, Sam! It’s _true_. I don’t say it enough.”

“That’s very sweet, Norm.”

There’s a lull in the conversation, and Sam focuses on the road as the conversation fades. His buddy could use the ride home to sleep some of this off. There was no way he was gonna be able to help Norm inside if his limbs weren’t cooperating. Suddenly, Norm starts to cry.

“Aw, come on, man. What’s the matter? Vera knows you love her.” He pats him on the shoulder. “Don’t cry. It’s okay.”

“It’s just—it’s just. I don’t express myself, Sam. Does my wife know how much I love her? Do my friends? I’m just this useless loser who can’t even tell people I love them.”

Sam grips the wheel a little tighter, and decides to pull over. It would do neither of them any good to bring Vera a sobbing husband, even if he was upset for a good reason.

“Norm, I’m only gonna say this because you’re drunk and won’t remember, but everyone at Cheers knows you love them. Isn’t that why you spend all your time there?”

“I mean, the beer is great too,” he sobs, “but jeez, I love Carla and Woody and Rebecca and yeah, even Cliffy.”

Norm pulls out a handkerchief and blows his nose. And Sam is grateful that he pockets it rather than leaving it behind in his ‘Vette.

“And damn it, I even love you, Sam.”

“Well, that’s very sweet,” Sam says. “You’re a good guy, Norm.”

“How can I make it up to you, Sammy?”

“You mean other than paying off your bar tab?”

“Yeah.”

Sam smiles.

“You can go home to your wife, apologize to her, kiss her, tell her you love her, and then I’ll see you again in the morning. Just like always.”

Norm takes a deep breath and solemnly nods his head. He blinks a few times to focus himself. He exhales.

“Okay. Okay, I can do that.”

“Alright, good.”

In her own way, Sam supposes as he restarts the car, Vera was a very lucky woman.


End file.
